


Chicken Run

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A cinderella story but the shoe is replaced with a chicken, Ben is a TV presenter, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Inspired by Art, One Kiss, One Shot, Rey is a gardener and she hates Clucky the chicken, Reylo - Freeform, Short, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will make you smile, based on a piece of artwork, chicken, cuteness, laughs, meet cute, no chickens were harmed in the writing on this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This story is based on this piece of artwork:shinyvulptex artwork
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 52
Kudos: 149





	Chicken Run

How had it come to this? Hadn’t her day started out so normal? Just another day working on her allotment. But that damn chicken. Bloody Clucky. Pryde her allotment neighbours darling pet. 

Rey had pleaded he put his little sweetie in the coop with the rest of his hens but he always refused. Said she needed the space to roam free. Rey was convinced that the chicken had it in for her. Everyday the mini criminal made her way onto Rey’s land and pecked at her heels or nibbled at her produce. 

Every damn day she would chase the little clucker back over to Pryde’s allotment then try to fix the damage left in the tiny vandal's wake. Rey was sick and tired of the annoying little dance and she was especially tense that day. She had a big presentation at work and she just needed everything to run smoothly that morning so she wasn’t late. Then she arrived at the allotment to find Clucky sitting right in the middle of her land having just munched through her entire crop of blueberries. Rey lost it. 

The little chicken's blue stained peak opened in horror as Rey approached with the shovel held high above her head. The terrified bird managed to jump the fence around Rey’s land and escape into the city. 

Rey took up the chase. She had seen red and nothing else mattered at that moment in time but squishing the pesky poultry. 

**********

In the city, Ben straightened his tie and fixed his face mask. He swallowed nervously as he looked into the camera. This was to be his first nationally televised tv spot. He wanted it to be perfect. His crew indicated he should start and he began to speak. Something was going on behind him. He could hear someone shouting something about a ‘ducking chicken?’ Like the true professional that he was, Ben continued with his piece even as he watched his crew fall about laughing. 

As soon as he heard ‘cut.’ He turned to see what the ruckus was. A girl. A very pretty, angry girl chasing a chicken with a…. was that a shovel? The chicken looked terrified, the girl looked… well to Ben she looked magnificent. No one was stepping in so Ben decided he better do something. 

He jogged over and blocked the girl's path. ‘What's going on?’ he demanded.

‘Get out of my way, she asked for it!’ Rey screamed pointing at the chicken. 

‘She’s a chicken…’ Ben said gently. 

Rey fixed her furious eyes on him. ‘I know that… you think I don’t know that? You don’t know her. She’s evil. She means to ruin my life and ruin my presentation.’ Suddenly her eyes widened. ‘My presentation!’ she dropped the shovel and ran. 

‘Wait!’ Ben shouted but she had already disappeared into the distance. 

‘Cluck!’ 

Ben looked down and saw the chicken at his feet, looking up at him. He picked it up. ‘You forgot your chicken!’ he shouted. 

‘Bok!’ replied the chicken. 

‘Guess I’ll have to take you home,’ Ben said with a sigh. 

‘There’s an allotment not far from here,’ shouted one of the amused spectators. Ben nodded his thanks and set off in the direction Rey had run off in. 

Rey arrived back home and got changed for work as quickly as she could. As she headed for her car, she saw the handsome man from the street walking towards the allotment with the dreaded chicken under his arm. Pryde approached him and Ben handed over the feathered felon. They struck up a conversation. Rey crept closer so she could hear. 

The man was telling Pryde he needed to take better care of his chickens and Pryde was listening! He even looked suitably guilty. Pryde promised to keep Clucky locked up from that day forward. He kissed the chickens head as he walked away. 

Rey came out of hiding and the man looked startled to see her. 'How did you get him to agree to keep the terror locked up?’ Rey asked.

The man shrugged. ‘I’m pretty intimidating, people usually do what I say. I’m Ben by the way.’ 

‘Rey,’ she said, taking his hand. Suddenly she pulled Ben towards her and pressed her lips against his. 

‘You’re my hero,’ she grinned as she pulled away. ‘I’m buying you dinner tonight. I’ll meet you here at seven,’ she said as she ran to her car.

‘Okay,’ Ben blurted out as he watched her leave. He smirked as he walked back into town. He had a date. A date with a beautiful woman. All because of a chicken. 

And he would go on to tell the story many times, to the point of driving their future children insane. The story of how he met their mother all because of the love of his life’s murderous intentions for a little cheeky chicken called Clucky. 

**********


End file.
